When All Seems Lost
by Protector-of-Atlantis
Summary: "Blaine! Blaine, sweetie, just hang on!" But it was all in vain. Blaine had faded into the darkness and was unaware of the two pair of hands that were trying free his bound body from the headstone his tie was attached to.


Okay, first off, NO I am NOT abandoning my Glee/SGU crossover. This is just an idea I was toying with in my head for a while. I had some events go down within the last 24 hours that have caused me to have a little bit of a buildup of mixed emotions that I needed to get out. Part of me wants to continue with this but I don't know. I guess it just depends on the reaction to the story. And I also want it to be known that I DO NOT hate Blaine or Darren Criss.. It's just that, to quote a friend of mine, "Blaine is too perfect (for now)" and needs a chink in his armor, so to speak. So if you guys think I should continue, let me know and I'll try. And I know this isn't the best, as I somewhat said, this was mainly a small stress reliever that I DESPERATELY needed.

* * *

><p>The pain coursed through his body with unimaginable intensity, pain that he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy and for some reason he had to deal with it. Blaine Anderson wondered why the universe hated him. After everything he had been through he thought he was finally getting the turnaround in his life that he had always wanted. His horrible past was behind him, all the running and hiding that he had to endure because of who he was seemed like a distant memory that had almost never happened. He was currently enjoying the here and now where he was blessed with a new life, many new friends that loved him and somehow the most magnificent boyfriend that in his wildest dreams he couldn't have imagined ever meeting. And it was with his boyfriend that he was looking towards a bright and pleasant future full of happiness and bliss. Though as Blaine found out soon enough that day, the past sometimes has an unfortunate way of catching up with people.<p>

Through tears that silently ran down his covered face, Blaine was certain that all the bright and happy plans he had for him and Kurt would never come to fruition. As he fought to stay conscious, his ears heard the sound of thunder beginning to fill the air. Soon after the cold pelting rain began to assault his exposed skin. Blaine began to fight at his restraints, fashioned from his own clothing, struggling to break free of the fabrics tight hold it had against his body. His actions were futile as the silk of his tie that was fashioned into a noose around his neck only tightened at the effort he put in towards trying to earn his freedom. With every fleeting breath, Blaine found that he was slipping away more quickly as less and less air was able to fill his lungs every time he tried inhale. In these moments he prayed that maybe someone would find him, though he also wished they would not. The thought of someone, especially if by some sick twist of fate someone who cared about him, finding him in this predicament only broke his heart even more as the feeling of embarrassment began to combine with the heartache. As the darkness grew stronger, he imagined what he looked like and if he had any color left in his face it quickly left at the mental image that formed. His grey slacks used as a hood to cover his battered face, his navy and red tie being used to restrict his breathing and slowing draining the life out of his body, the usually crisp white dress shirt used as a restraint to keep his arms bound behind his back in a painful angle. Blaine could only guess what became of his blazer, but that was the least of his worries at the moment.

As the rain continued to drench his body, Blaine began to involuntarily shake as body temperature dropped from the exposure to the elements. Kurt. Kurt was the only thing keeping the life in his body but even he didn't know how long that thinking of the one who had brought him so much happiness in such a short time was going to keep his heart beating. Blaine willed his thoughts to his boyfriend, hoping somehow he would know just how he felt about him. As he regretted not being able to see his face for one last time, or to feel the touch of his skin as they held hands, Blaine began willingly give in t the darkness. But then, by some Devine intervention or some sick cosmic joke, Blaine's phone began to ring the unique tone he had programmed for Kurt. The sound was closer than he'd hope for but close enough to momentarily fill his heart with a glimmer of hope. However the hope was short lived as the ringtone faded and the sound of the rain and thunder was once again the only sound in the air.

With one final attempt to breathe Blaine could no longer fight the darkness and finally succumbed to its welcoming embrace. As his mind began to shutdown from lack of oxygen, the only comfort he had was the fact that the place he was taking his final breath was the same spot where his mother's body lay buried beneath him. With his brain and body shutting down, Blaine could no longer feel the cold sting of the rain against his bruised and battered body. Before complete darkness and numbness overtook him entirely, Blaine's last thought and memory was what he thought was the sound of a female voice calling his name. The sound was enough to spark one last moment of fight, but not enough for any consistent thought, but enough to last a split second longer to know he wasn't dreaming and he had indeed heard a voice; the voice of Mercedes Jones.

"Blaine! Blaine, sweetie, just hang on!" But it was all in vain. Blaine had faded into the darkness and was unaware of the two pair of hands that were trying free his bound body from the headstone his tie was attached to.

* * *

><p>As I said, if you guys want or think I should continue, let me know and I'll try to figure out how I want this story to go. I kinda have an idea but it just needs to be refined more. Until next time.<p> 


End file.
